Kamen Rider V
by P.K.Sword
Summary: A strange package arrived right by my little did I know it would give a role to become a Kamen Rider!


**Chapter 1:A strange package**

"Time to check the mail."Karu said to himself as he walked to the opened the mail door as he opens it he sees a Kamen Rider Double toy belt on the mail."Weird...I didn't order this Kamen Rider Double Belt."Karu said in shocked to see a toy that he didn't checked to see if there's any mail in the mailbox and apparently there were 6 flash drives in the mailbox."Flash drives?"Karu said in shock grabbed the 6 flash drives and realized that they weren't flash drives at all!"These are the Kamen Rider Double Gaia memories!"Karu shouted in after he was getting the mail out,he went to his brother's room and told him the big news.

 **(Cue theme:W-B-X Boiled Extreme)**

 **W-B-X crime and the city**

 **Kamen Rider V**

 **Mata dareka ga totsuzen DOA wo tataku ( Once again,someone's knocking on my door )**

 **jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City ( Got a feeling it's a case;Welcome to Windy City )**

 **Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze( Tears do not go well with this city )**

 **Yami ni hisomu Keyword mitsuke dasou( Find the Keyword that's concealed in the darkness )**

 **Hitori de wa todokani yume( A dream I cannot reach alone )**

 **(Kensaku suru mugen no aakaibu kioku to iu umi e to Dive )(Look into the infinite archives,Dive into the sea of memories )**

 **Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half & Half( But with you around,we can make it come true Half and Half )**

 **( Double Boiled Extreme )**

 **W-B-X**

 **Futari no body & soul hitotsu ni( Hokkaido ni na sa only tsumari ainori )( The bodies and souls of 2,become 1 )( I'll ride with only you and no other )**

 **W-B-X**

 **Saikou no paatonaa deau toki( Upon meating the ultimate partner )**

 **Kiseki okoru ( So we make it )( A miracle would be create )(So we make it )**

 **W o sagase( Search for W )**

 **End Theme**

"Really?"Toro asked."Yes really,but we gotta go to sleep besides we are detectives."Karu reminded him.

 **The next day...**

Ding,ding,ding!The alarm clock rang manage to turn it off."Well,let's get ready."Karu said while rubbing his eyes."Hai."Toro they brushed their teeths,put their detective gears in their bags,and put their clothes they left,Karu looked at the Gaia memories and Kamen Rider Double belt."Should we grab these before we leave?"Karu asked."I think we should."Toro replied."Ok."Karu added as he put the all Gaia memories except gave Toro the Entenal the crime scene,Karu and Toro were already investigating the case."The victim looks like he was beaten and scratched to death."Toro said looking at the victim's body."I wouldn't say that just yet because a forensic already took the photo of the victim and victim has a bite mark."Karu said as he showed Toro the picture showed a man laying on the ground with his shirt ripped big enough for a shark-like bite mark to be on his screamed after Toro was done looking at the 2 brothers went to see what was wrong and at that point they see a shark-like monster that's throwing cops to the wall."Ano...Should we run?"Toro said nothing except grab the Kamen Rider Double belt from his bag and throw it somewhere that point,he put the belt on his chest and then data started showing on Toro's chest and the showed the exact same replica."How did you do that?"Toro asked."Don't ask questions,just do it!"Karu shouted."Alright,alright."Toro both drawed out Entenal and was the first one to press the only button on his Gaia memory.A voice shouted"Entenal!Karu did the same thing but except the voice said something voice said"Joker!"After that Toro and Karu shouted"Henshin!"Toro put his Gaia memory on the right slot but it turned into data came back and it was in Karu's right put in his Gaia memory into the left slot and takes out the part that's connecting the 2 slots,making form like a wind started to appear around Karu and Toro collapse after the wind showed a suit started to appear on Karu and after it was done,it showed A suit that has white on the right and black on the helmet has a v on the head and red then posed like Kamen Rider Double and said"Now,count up your sins!"

* * *

Next time on Kamen Rider V

Voice:Entenal!maximum drive!

Karu:I did it on my didn't do anything.I don't trust you.

Unknown:That's right,keep give me more distrust...

Toyo:So it was you who the whole time!

Voice:Decade!Faiz!

Next time:A new combination

Now,count up sins!


End file.
